The overall objective of this project is to determine the chemical nature of trophic factor and its mechanism of action. Experiments are planned to isolate trophic factor from nerve extracts, which is responsible for the differentiation, maturation, and long-term maintenance of muscle cells grown in culture. The use of tissue culture to study the trophic interactions between nerve and muscle is a relatively new and unique investigational model system.